Kissing the bloody Demon
by star-struck-imagination
Summary: this is a yaoi! don't like don't read! This is very mature, so please take care on your way in, and if you do get out, then leave a comment :D
1. Chapter 1

~*~

~*~

~*~

_**This is a hardcore yaoi between two of the most sexiest vampires from Vampire Knight, that means a romance between Kaname Kuran and Zero Kiryuu !**_

_**Beware ! I don't intent to take it easy with this two, so don't flame me for not supporting yaoi!**_

_**Readers ? Enjoy!**_

* * *

~*~

**Kissing the bloody Demon!**

**~*~  
**

* * *

~*~

~*~

Silence! The shallow breeze that fluttered the petals now brushed by his heated skin. Why, in the name of all that had a name and a God, was he like this? I mean, he fought the greatest evil, he became something that he hated and now this?

Trying to pull at the strings that cut his skin, Zero managed to budge from his place only a few centimeters, but who cared as long as he ran away.

_'Where is Kaname or Yuuki when you need them? I always appear when they need me, but when I'm in trouble there is no one there!'_ he cursed and spat in his own mind as three of the blood seeking creatures, sons and daughters of the night, those who have lost their heads to the powerful taste of blood, came closer and closer to him.

Sure, he had the power to kill them all, but right now, in this deep silence, with only their raged breathing as music, he had no power, no strength at all. He was at their merci.

Growling deep in his throat as they just sat there and watched him struggle to free himself, Zero remembered the reason why he was there.

That good for nothing chairman send him on a quest to kill some of the bad vampires that killed only when the dark came. But, as faith showed him, fighting with Kaname Kuran right before a mission wasn't a good idea. Plus, even if he was in mortal danger, the silver haired teen couldn't shake the arousing thoughts out of his mind : Kaname, all wet from their rumble, cursing under his breath, with his black hair fluttering in the wind, only looked at him. Well, he was his opponent at that time, but still. The younger male thought, for sure, that he had seen something that resembled to lust in the older man's eyes.

"Shit!" he cursed, as blood rushed to his groins, as he struggled further. No use! This vamps weren't as dumb as the others. They were sneaky and seek to gain more powerful by drinking his blood.

"You are such a pathetic little boy!" his deep voice, the voice of the only one who made him flush, well, right after Yuuki that is, rang in that moonless night.

In a blink of an eye, all the strange creatures disappeared and Zero was now free. Well, ignoring the cuts and the bruises and his hurt ego, then everything was ok! Trailing behind the taller male, mumbling curses and trying to hide his aching erection, the teen only watched Kaname's rear and many dirty thoughts coursed his mind. But he never paid attention to them. This wasn't the first time he had imagined himself with the raven head, but he couldn't do or say anything.

"Having a problem there?" his voice cut through the silence again, making the gray head gasp and shudder, even if he really didn't have a motive too.

Not answering and trying to avoid the piercing eyes of the older vampire, Zero started walking faster, and passed Kaname in a few seconds, and never stopped.

When a pair of strong arms circled his waist and pulled him back against a hard rock chest, Zero groaned in frustration and surprise. Sure, it felt good and some of his fantasies started like that, but what the hell was going on? He never intended to kiss a bloody vampire, a demon non the less! Why in the name of God was Kaname acting so strange all of a sudden?

"I don't want you to fear me any longer! I don't want you to think about any one but me!" that deep and silky voice made all the hairs on Kiryuu's body stand up. Damn, that breath, and the sound of his breathing, and his smell. It was intoxicating Zero's senses, not that he really mind it.

But when he thought that this little encounter could stretch further, Kaname disappeared from behind him and appeared right in front, with a smirk plastid on his face. That son of a bitch played him like he was some kind of doll, and for sure, Zero Kiryuu was no one's doll!

Mumbling curses again and again, growling in annoyance, Zero continued tailing him. It wasn't the fact that he couldn't return on his own, but that gruesome vamp would try to find him and another fight would take place. And to hell with them all, he wanted to avoid any confrontation with that all godly like vampire.

"If you don't walk faster I will have to make you walk faster!" the same annoying deep voice, musical deep voice wail we're at it, sang it's tunes till it reached the teen's ears.

"I can't you ignorant little fucker!" Zero burst out, even if he immediately regretted it. The pain in his lower regions were making him angrier and angrier, and the fact that Kaname was so distant with him made it even worse for him, and even impossible to bare.

"What did you say? How did you address me?" his voice went a tone colder and the air seemed to become even denser with every second.

Gulping, but still angry and still wanting to get rid of his pain and trouble at the moment, Zero didn't answer, but a line of curses were on his tongue. The side way glare that the brunette send to him made his stomach turn, as he tried not to shiver. If he did then all that he stood up for till now were going down the drain.

"Those were some big words for someone so small!" Kaname huffed in annoyance, and turned to leave, but the sound of a clattering pistol made him stop and fully turn.

"Don't ever say those words to me again, or you may find your stomach or your non-existing heart on a tree bark. " Zero growled, the sting of pain piercing through his heart.

Why did Kaname always did that? Why did he insult him every time and then act as if nothing was wrong? Sure, the older vamp may as well not know about his crush, but it was as if he insulted Zero on purpose, and for no apparent reason too!

Approaching the slightly shaking teen, Kaname looked deep within those blue-gray orbs and sighted. He knew long ago about this little crush of Kiryuu Zero's on him, and at first didn't even pay attention, but, as the time passed, he started to feel a slight attraction to the silver haired but he couldn't quite put it. Sure, he wanted Zero for himself, and even got jealous or worried over him, and, even now, felt the same arousing feeling like Zero felt for him. He wasn't supposed to be here, or take care of this little kid, but he couldn't take his eyes off of him, so he had to come. And it was a good thing too : two more minutes and the poor guy would have been vampire food.

Only a few inches separated the two now very aware of each other males. Zero's gun was somewhere near his leg, just a decoration on his bloody costume. Their raged breathings were mixing together, and something in both of them stirred at the same time.

"I can't be underneath!" Kaname's voice seem a little off, but still kept the same sexy tone that Zero liked.

"I don't want to be seme !" the younger teen smirked, coming so close to the older vamp that if he wanted he could fully kiss him without moving a muscle.

Smirking his own devious smirk, the brunette closed the small gap between them and started licking and softly biting at his new lover's lips, moaning when Kiryuu's hands found themselves : one behind his head and the other one in his boxers, massaging the hardening erection. It was a fiery kiss, I can tell you this, with moans and tongue fights at full power, the two boys trying to dominate one over the other. Pushing Zero back till the boy's back hit a tree, Kaname never stopped his assault on his mouth, bucking his hips in that wonderful and skillful hand. Dragging his thumb over the sensitive slit of his partner, Zero moved his mouth, so now he was leaving a wet trail down Kaname's neck, biting and sucking, but not breaking the skin. He was desperate to have his ways with this so obedient lover of his, and he could hardly wait.

Using his strength, Zero took off all the clothes that covered that sinful body of Kaname's, as he was being gently pushed down to the ground. Grinning, the silver haired pushed his body off the ground and rotated his hips so that now the brunette was underneath him.

"I thought I .. " but Kaname couldn't continue with his statement, because Zero was now sucking greedily at his pulsating cock.

Bobbing his head as fast and taking in as much as he could, Zero parted his lover's legs and pushed only one finger in that tight opening that will soon be holding his own gear. Shoving his finger in and out of that tight hole, Zero listened at Kaname's moaning. Damn, now because of this sexy bastard his dick was pulsing and throbbing like mad. But he first had to satisfy his prince before he could do anything for himself.

Continuing stretching Kaname's ass with one hand, the vampire hunter used the other one to squeeze his lover's balls, pinching and rotating them as the other one bucked and moaned out obscenities. He was in heaven non the less.

Trying to warn Zero about his soon relies, Kaname arched his back almost yelling in that silent night his lover's name, but the boy drank all that the brunette had to offer, sucking and gently biting his cock.

Flushed and out of breath Kaname looked dazed at the one that stood between his legs, as Zero took off his clothes.

Knowing what was about to happen, the prince of vampires pushed Zero down in one move, keeping his balance with his hands on the teens chest.

"I told you I don't want to be under!" Kaname sweetly breathed out, licking his lips.

In no time both were naked moaning in each others mouths as Kaname gently pushed down on his lover's cock, cringing in pain, but not telling a word. Zero on the other hand barely kept his cool: this bastard was very hot and very tight might I add, and he wondered how come he didn't come yet.

Inching to the base, and puffing because of the effort, Kaname stilled his movements moaning the only name that vibrated through his hole body right now : Zero. Shit! This boy was big! He barely fit in him! Well.. it was the first time that Kaname has ever done such a thing, and this was a very knew sensation for Zero himself.

Pushing up just a bit, as the brunette threw his head back in ecstasy, Zero used his hands to help him, pushing him up and then slamming that gorgeous body back down, as he pushed his hips up meeting this powerful thrust one by one at the middle.

Cursing out loud as sweat started covering their bodies, as his moans transformed into screams, Kaname picked his pace second by second, as he kissed Zero as passionate and lustfully as before.

But, at last, feeling his relies soon, Zero moved one of his hands from his lover's hips to his cock and stroked it as hard and fast as he could, pinching his balls and being as rough as this new pleasure would allow his fogy mind to be.

"Zero.. no more... I can't.." but he never finished because the next second Zero released his seed deep within those tight walls and squeezed his lover's pride, milking him at the same time.

The white milky substance splashed their chests as Kaname let out a victorious scream, and at the same time Zero moaned Kaname's name. Slumping on the younger teen, the vampire sighted and fought to regain his breathing. Puffing and huffing from their intense love making, the brunette hugged the silver head close and kissed his cheek.

"Now... was it so bad .. to kiss this bloody demon?" he smirked watching Zero's expression.

Giggling, too tired to laugh, Zero brushed gently a finger across Kaname's face, kissing him on the lips.

"No.. It wasn't so bad . But we should try this again!" he tried his luck.

"Hmm.. You really thought that you will get rid of me that easily?" the other one laughed.

"Then... we can take turns on who will be on top!" Zero smirked, knowing that this was a very playful moment, and that this relationship will never end.

Heck, they both were immortal right?


	2. Chapter 2

~*~

**This is a sequel to Kissing the Bloody Demon! It was requested by xBloodyxAngelx and in this one, Zero Kiryuu is um.. seme ! Lets just say that it would be harder than hard ! If that's possible !**

~*~

_**Don't flame ok? Oh, and leave a comment or something :P**_

* * *

~*~

**My time is running out, but I refuse to surrender!**

* * *

~*~

~*~

_'Rose petals, the smell of that sweet nectar that I call blood! Everything that makes me excited to see him again, even if, from the two of us, I am always the one with the cold demeanor! Sure, he is pushy and a little out of balance when I ask him to be polite, but we can't hide the desire that courses our veins! It has been... what? Three weeks from our first time? Yes, but ... I can't get enough of him! Every time he touches me I feel alive, as if I get my energy solely from him, and I know he feels the same for me! Even though our relationship is quite strange, and not so normal, what can you say to the charming love that chooses itself were to land? I can't say one thing to him, because he will just smile and then cover my mouth with his, and we will end up fucking again! It's no use talking! We don't need words... but sometimes I wish... What am I saying? I was the one that told him to keep this relationship in the shadows! I still remember his sad face, but what can I do?' _his train of thoughts collided with his strange emotions.

For an elderly vampire, he sure was emotional right now. Well, it has been about, what three, four days since Zero hasn't come back? About right, and his cock needed attention, and the only one that could ease his pain and his appetite for sex right now was the silver haired vampire hunter, his lover.

He missed him! This love was destroying both of them, but they didn't want to end this fall, they wanted to keep falling if that meant that they will fall in each others arms. His brain raced every time to find a way to tell his lover how he felt, but, he was acting so cold every time that he feared that the love that first united them has already run out and that Zero will soon leave him. He didn't know why he felt like that! He had enough power to make his lover his pet so that he could never leave, but, somehow, that never felt right.

"Kaname!" that sweet sweet voice rang from the outside world, the world beneath his window!

Opening it, with a smile on his face, feeling the relieve that he was hopping for so long, the brunette looked down. And there he stood, the stoic and yet playful child that he fell for. He was glowing with a strange emoting that Kaname couldn't quite place, so...

"Come down, I want to talk to you!" that husky voice went straight to his groin, as he bit his bottom lip.

What did Zero Kiryuu want from him? Well, other than to feel him, what else?

Vanishing from his room, leaving his stack of papers abandoned and his journal opened on the table, Kaname appeared right next to the boy, as if this was perfectly normal, not showing the excitement that rushed in his veins. Damn! His body was already calling out for Zero's but he couldn't just jump on him out of nowhere and in front of so many people. Well, technically he could, but... he just couldn't! Zero for sure would think that it was strange, so he had to stop his trembling figure.

"You don't know how much I missed you!" the quite cold teen said in a low voice, as Kaname's heart skipped a beat. Well, it skipped a beat on the inside, because the cold vibe was still there.

Zero knew better then anyone else what words would make the cold prince warm up, but he kept those locked up. His lover said that he wanted these relation to remain in the dark, so that no one would know about it. But, he wanted to spend much more time with this vampire, this bloody demon then he already was.

"Hn... You foolish kid!" Kaname said in a strong voice, but his insides were screaming for other words.

How come he was so cold to the one he loved the most? He didn't understand himself sometimes.

Sighting in wonder, as a smile tugged at his lips, Zero continued his walk. A couple of days ago he found this little secluded place, full of roses, of blood red roses, and somehow he remembered of Kaname. He wanted to show him this place, their place.

When the wind blew the sweet smell that Kaname adored so much made it's way into his nostrils as he sniffed the air.

Running at a speed that Zero could barely keep, Kaname arrived in no time at the small wild garden that Zero had found. Trees, sakura trees were weeping on the ground their pink tears making a very beautiful bed of petals, as the roses stood proud up drinking the sun shine. Kaname's eyes wondered over these beautiful sight, just as the sun went to sleep. The scene colored itself in a very beautiful reddish – orange color.

"So? What do you think?" Zero rested his body on the cherry tree trunk looking at the roses, avoiding his lover's eyes.

But he never got a reply. Not in words at least.

A rough kiss took his breath away as someone cupped his chin and tilted his head to one side as the same mouth moved sensually over his heating skin. Nibbling at it, Kaname shoved one of his hands in his lover's pants and stated moving in up and down, squeezing it rough but gently at the same time.

Ripping the black shirt that Zero had on him, and fumbling with this belt and zipper, Kaname continued sucking at his neck, leaving small red circle like marks on his skin.

"Wait.. What if someone..." Zero moaned as Kaname pushed his body up against the one he desired the most.

"I don't care! I love you, and I want the world to know that they can't snatch you from me!" he huskily replied, as Zero arched his hips in that wonderful hand that moved at his lower part.

Panting, all flushed as Kaname got on his knees eyeing his weeping erection, as Zero bit on his finger, watching him, especially his lips as his pink tongue stuck out. In no time, Kaname's mouth took in all that Zero had, sucking and licking the shaft as the owner barely stood up. Sucking at it greedily, Kaname felt the pre cum on his tongue so he urged Zero to come in his waiting mouth, by massaging his aching sacks.

Arching his back off the tree as his cock hit the back of Kaname's throat, Zero came violently in his lover's mouth. Huffing, trying to catch his breath, as the brunette got up and took off his clothes, Zero looked around him. This, he didn't expect.

Grabbing Zero's hips and pushing him off the ground so that the boy wrapped his legs around the older male's hips, Kaname pushed his cock gently in that tight opening. It was a crazy feeling, very hot and very tight.

Biting his bottom lips, so that he would take it easy, the vampire king looked at his lover as he arched his back and tried to push back on that invading member. Stopping when he was fully shaded inside, Kaname huffed and tried to stop his racing heart.

"You ....so ..." he tried to tell him, but couldn't mutter the right words.

" I .. know!" Zero moaned, smiling.

Getting out and then pushing back in, the vampire started with a slow rhythm, pushing as deep as he could in that welcoming passage. It felt so good, and that aphrodisiac smell made him float. Thrusting back when he felt ready, Zero moaned an dug his fingers in Kaname's back, as he speed up.

Minutes flied by so quick as the moaned and screamed their pleasure. Rubbing his partner's cock, the older vamp felt his climax was soon, so he pushed as rough as his inhuman speed would allow him, growling each time he hit that special spot that made Zero's wall contract. It wasn't long before Zero came in his hand, and soon after Kaname fallowed, coming deep in that tight channel.

Panting, the much needed air not coming as easy as before, Kaname collapsed on the flowery bed of cherry petals with Zero in his lap, with his eyes closed and with his forehead resting on the spot were the pulse felt the easiest.

"That was better then the times before!" Zero huffed looking into his lovers eyes.

"Maybe so... Thanks for the gift!" the cold shell shattered right in front of the silver head, making him gasp and then giggle.

"Why are you giggling?" Kaname asked puzzled.

"You didn't just thank me did you? " Zero could barely keep his laugh in check.

Huffing, and knowing why his boyfriend was so happy, or better yet amused, Kaname didn't say a word, just petted his head and looked at the now all black sky, with it's millions of stars as candles. It was beautiful.

_'Maybe it isn't so bad to tell the world the truth! I know it isn't bad, but... Ok! I will never fear to show my feelings to him! Zero of all people understands me the best!'_ the oldest and strongest vampire that ever walked on the face of the earth swore on his heart and pride! And he should be keeping that promise too!


End file.
